shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
LuLu D. Aldain
Introduction LuLu D. Aldain (ルルD. Aldain,RuRu D. Ardain) is an extremely dangerous character, despite her apperance she is one of the most wanted pirates in history. Her full strengh is unknown, but it is revealed that once her eye color changes from its original shade of gold to a bright red, than "the devil appears". Not much is known about her, except for the fact that she has lived through many centuries, however her appearance remains the same. She is believed to be immortal. Appearance Lulu has the appearance of a young child with sunlight golden hair and eyes. She is seen in a black cloak, that has golden embroidery of a cross desgin at the end of her sleeves and hood. Her hair is styled into two ponytails. Her combat boots are black with two buckles attached to the midway. She often carries a staff, that is made out of steel, with the top and bottom of it having the same cross design as her cloak. Lulu usually wear a comfortable black skirt, with a black tank top that has the same embroidery as her cloak and staff. Her eye color changes from the shade of golden to a bright red, when she starts to use her powers. Personality Lulu is a very cunning character, she is incredibly manipulative and will not hesitate to use someone close to her. Despite her vile nature she has a soft spot for her crew members. She is known to be quite witty, and saracastic, but also an air-head. Her attitude towards her crew mates changed from manipulative to loving and now sees them as people who are closer than family. She is often acts childish when around her crew mates. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship LuLu isn't the best in swordsmanship, however she does excel in using her staff as a physical weapon. Hand to Hand Combat Let's just say that Lulu isn't not good in Hand to Hand Combat. She is able to take down 14 grown men, (which are twice her size) under a minute, without using her magical abilities. Physical Strength Despite her appearance she is physically stronger than many humans. Agility LuLu's one flaw is her agility, she is incredibly slow. Endurance LuLu is able to endure a great amount of damage, as seen during the Trupo masscre even though many bullets where fired at her, she was seen leaving with no damage whatsoever. Weapons LuLu uses her steel staff as a combat weapon. Devil Fruit Magi-Magi no Mi Summary Type: Paramecia Usage: Grantes user the powers of a Magician Haki Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Mark Dellafinger Mark Dellafinger is the first mate of the pirate crew Amore Natural, he is LuLu's closet friend. Mark Dellafinger is one of the two people that LuLu will listen to, the other being her captain Walker Dust. LuLu's relationship with Mark is somewhat comical, since the two of them are a strange pair. Mark is seen as the responsible and more serious memeber of the Amore Natural always correcting the members on their wrong doing's. His personality is quite simple and he is seen as a plain character. LuLu and Mark get along extremly well one of the reason's being that both are older than they appear and they both seem to understand each other's problems, since both of them have lived a long time. Mark is the strategist of the crew. Loki Unders LuLu's realationship with Loki is seen as a relationship of a pair of siblings. They are always seen arguing, about the smallest of things, and they can never get along. Even though they both state that they "hate" each other, they obviously mean other wise, since they are both seen protecting each other in many situations. Mark and LuLu tend to always get each other into trouble or into strange situations, which always leads to them having to clean the toliets as punishment. Loki is a considered unintellengent and his only good side, is his amazing fighting ability. At first Loki cames off as a jerk, but once you get to know him he is quite kind hearted. Walker Dust Walker Dust is the captian of the crew Amore Natural, at first glance, he would seem extremly care-free and lazy, to the point where he walks around with a fan in his left hand and a giant smile, however that is not entierly the case. Walker has a dark past, which he prefers not to talk about. He can be strict when needed, especially towards the behaviour of both Mark and LuLu. He is one of the two people LuLu listens to. Walker is said to be stronger and much more feared than LuLu. Sakura Achat Sakura is of japanese decent, and is the only other female memeber of the crew. Sakura can be considered superficial, and has a great intrest in the oppisite sex. Despite her very feminine behaviour, Sakura is very built, and hardly looks like a female at all. Her relationship with LuLu is very simple, since they are both of the same gender they like to stick close together, and they have a very close bond. Android IFRS Andriod IFRS is a small robot, which handles most of the domestic duties of the crew. Very little is actually known about it, however it is revealed that he is used as a weapon by Captain Walker. Family: 'T Aldain' LuLu's father. He was the one that experimented on LuLu when she was younger. Nothing else is known. Enemies: Admiral Issho Admiral Issho is one of the Navy's strongest Admirals. He tends to clash in tedious fights with LuLu, but a running gag is that their battles are always interrupted. History Lulu D. Aldain's history is unknown, all that is known about her is that her father T Aldain experimented on her as a child. Major Battles LuLu D. Aldain vs. Ginseng Family (Won) LuLu D. Aldain vs. Aldaine Family (Won) LuLu D. Aldain vs. The island of Trupo (Won) LuLu D. Aldain vs. Admiral Issho (Interrupted) Quotes "I like think my part-time job would be eating, while my main would be killing." ''To Admiral Issho "''I sometimes wonder what I would look like as someone of the opposite sex, but than I think of all the down sides such as pisssing standing and never think about it again." To Mark Dellafinger "''Is it strange to spend my free time looking up my nose?" ''To Mark Dellafinger "''I would use those who care about me without a second thought" ''To Admiral Issho "''It's time to party" ''Main catchphrase before each battle or fight "''Shut up dumbass!" ''To Loki Unders Trivia *LuLu's closet friend would be her fellow crew mate Mark Dellafinger *Her favorite color is Lilac *LuLu is known as an extrem annoyance by her crew mates *She is a terrible singer *Her zodiac sign is Aries, but she has always wanted to be a Scorpio Related Articles *Amore Natural External Links Picture not mine. Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Staff Wielder